Tainted Helmets: Final Orders
by AStoryHASBeenTold
Summary: Through the many battles and many years of the Clone Wars, Asyyyriak finally finds it self at the end of the Republic Years. The Chancellor executes order 66 causing the Commandos on the cold planet of Rhen Var to destroy the Jedi whom are against them with quick thinking tactics.


p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"emAsyyyriak Squad and I knew the war was closing after news about Rhen Var. Even though this, ever-spanning war over galaxies was ending, there was something sad in it's context... Something we'd never talk about ever again.../em/p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I'm suddenly awoken as Shadow shakes me, he then calmly says "Maverick, don't fall asleep, we've still got CIS Forces to eradicate." I nod my head then yawn.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Refreshing my thoughts I look towards the door of the LAAT, it's hard to see through, but I'm able to make out large amounts of snow. Obvious we're about to touch down on Rhen Var just in time.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I fade in and out as I shut my eyes, but eventually I stay awake, just in time too. The LAAT's side doors both open throwing a fury of snow into the cabin. I stand up and grab my DC-17M, I then lock my helmet in place and follow behind Spectre as he walks with Shadow.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"As we continue through the snow a distant purple light is seen, as we get closer it is easy to make out the figure of Master Nu'maduu, he is heavily equipped in snow gear and by his apperance, it is obvious that he is a H'nemthep  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow stops in front of Nu'maduu then salutes, Nu'maduu bows then speaks "Commandos, the 21st Nova Corps and my crusade of Jedi are struggling to keep the Separatist Forces away from the main command center." Nu'maduu veers his head to Shadow "I need Asyyyriak squad to destroy an invasion craft, I do not care which one. But all you need to know is that Asyyyriak squad needs to destroy an invasion craft and my apprentice will assist you... Understood?" Shadow turns his head to the rest of us, I awkwardly stand there and shrug.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow turns back to Nu'maduu and nods his head "We'll do it, but where's this apprentice, sir?" Shadow says. Nu'maduu turns his body fully around and calls out "Nicola! Nicola!" Within a few seconds what seems to be a clone in standard 41st armor with a stripe streaked down the chest plate and a velvet colored robe comes around the corner of a still AT-AT.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I look at the clone in curiosity but then my questions are answered. The 'clone' takes off her helmet revealing a pale white face with a small velvet hood covering most of her face and short dark brown hair sticking out from the hood. Another odd thing is the color of her eyes, they are completely white along with her ears being oddly pointy.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Nu'maduu turns back to shadow "This is my padawan, Nicola Dufga. And if you cannot tell, Commando, she is an Arkanian Offshoot. And I've trained her in such a way that she will be more useful than a squad of ARC Troopers." Nu'maduu explains.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow takes off his helmet turning his eyes to Nicola then back to Nu'maduu "I'm glad you have given us a worthy assistant in the outer rim. She will serve well." Shadow says.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Nu'maduu closes his eyes and nods his head "She has served the Fourth Outer Rim Army very well, I hope she does the same to you Commandos." p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow secures his helmet back on then tilts his head to the right for a brief moment, he then runs off with my self, the squad, and Nicola following close by. We make it to a large jedi temple and upon opening the doors and stepping inside we are greeted by 21st Nova Corps soldiers storming back and forth in a rush, either helping wounded or getting to battle.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadows leads the squad around a corner to the right after noticing most of the battle ready Marines running that direction. As soon as we turn another corner to the left though an explosion hits against the wall, before any of the clones are killed Nicola quickly sets up a barricade using the force. As soon as the blast is cleared Nicola deactivates the barricade and Shadow leads us out of the temple.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow looks up in the snowy sky as he spots the ARC-170 Fighters diving in and out of Rhen Var ruins while being traced by Droid Star fighters.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I turn my head to the left spotting a cracked stone wall, I then point towards it "Shadow sir, that'll make for an easy way up." Shadow turns to the brick wall then nods his head. He leads our squad to the wall and begins to climb up the wall in steady pulls.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"As soon as I make it up the last rock a Proton bomb hits the wall to my right as a Vulture droid opens fire on us. Nicola grabs the Vulture droid mid-air and throws it down into the cracked ruins.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow then continues to lead our squad through the ruins until making it to an overpass of the battle. He points towards a chest high wall and shouts an order "Spectre, set up sniping position there!" Spectre nods his head then runs to the cover, he clips his DC17M to the ideal long ranged blaster then aims down at the chaos.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Meanwhile Shadow and the rest of us take a few stairs to our left down to the battle, Nicola gets in the front of our squad and ignites her light saber, the battle droids hear the noise and Nicola begins to rapidly spin her light saber sending sparks flying off the ground and creating a makeshift shield.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I scoot to the left as soon as we get off the stairs giving me enough room to fire at the droids, I pull the trigger on my DC17M sending blaster rounds into the crowd of droids who were previously focused on the Nova Corps. Chunks of metal are sent flying and the tiny battle near the stairs is over, giving an open space for the Galactic Marines to charge across a large bridge leading to another mountain.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow calls a few engineers over to our squad and orders them to place down a few steady poles, after the two poles are planted into the ground Shadow and I pull out two grappling hook guns and fire our hooks across the bridge attaching to a banister on the other mountain.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"We both tie some of the line around the pole, I then activate my vibro-dagger and turn to Shadow activating his vibro-dagger. I then place the flat side of the dagger above the rope and hold onto the end of it with my other hand.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Shadow and I both zip line across the large gap and land on the ground of the temple ruins. I pull out my DC17M and take out two droids manning a Particle Cannon Turret. I then turn behind me and look at Spectre zip lining across the large gap.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I then instantly turn back to the stairs as I hear metal clanking heading to our position. Around the corner two Magna guards appear with their vibro blades ready. Our squad aim their blasters at the droids but are interrupted as 6 super battle droids approach us from behind surrounding the group, as soon as they appear Nicola finally makes it across the zip line.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"Confused on what to do our squad and the jedi just bunch up together. All of a sudden a missile slams into the ground of super battle droids, sending the Commandos and magna guards flying.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I slam into the snow then grab my DC17M, I aim it at a magna guard on the ground and open fire, the magna guard manages to grab it's vibro blade before I can hit it.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"It then jumps up and lunges his vibro blade forwards at me, the droid misses me by an inch and I manage to grab the vibro blade.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The magna guard yanks the vibro blade back causing me to be pulled up, I take the chance and lunge for the droid's head with my vibro dagger, I manage to cut half of the guard's head off leaving it with one eye.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"The Magna Guard throws me against a small wall and holds me down, I turn my head to the right looking down at the fall. I then look up at the Magna guard as it's vibro dagger approaches my helmet, I unholster my DC 15 Side arm and fire into the Magna guard's chest, feeling the blow the Magna guard kicks my DC 15 away then jabs it's Vibro blade into my chest, the hit manages to shock my entire body and breaking down my Katarn shield.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" I kick the Magna guard in the leg making it lose balance and fall, I then stand up and prepare to attack the Magna guard. The Magna guard jumps up again then attempts to hit me with it's Vibro blade, I manage to cut it in half with my Vibro dagger. I then pick up the remaining piece and clash the tip of it against the Magna guard's vibro blade.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;"I manage to flick the Magna guard's weapon out of it's hands, I then jab it in the stomach causing it to over load, fall to the ground, and explode into miniature fragments.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" I turn towards the other Magna guard instantly noticing it on the ground, I then watch Shadow run towards a set of stairs and I follow close behind.p  
>p style="font-family: BergamoStdRegular, Georgia, serif; font-size: 14px;" p 


End file.
